


orange

by lullaby_42



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst?, Character Study, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, lovesick taeil, please don't be too harsh uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullaby_42/pseuds/lullaby_42
Summary: Taeil thinks of orange when Jungwoo flashes in his mind, which seems to be happening quite often."At first, it is okay, but then Taeil finds out that he can’t really pull away from the waves of aqua and marine that get bigger and bigger until he’s in too deep to get out.Such a shame Taeil never really learnt how to swim."
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	orange

Taeil thought of orange whenever Jungwoo was mentioned.  
Not that Jungwoo really did anything particular to cause that, but Taeil often found that if he closed his eyes and thought of the taller boy, the first colour that would fill the canvas of his mind was orange. Not just any, but the lighter orange that Johnny would have somewhere in his wardrobe paired with some denim jeans. Not quite the tint of the delicate marigolds perched up on his mum's rooftop garden, nor the vibrance of the furcoat of the tiger cubs he'd seen once or twice on the documentaries Taeyong would watch occasionally. A wonderful mix of everything Taeil found home in.

He didn’t really know why- Taeil’s favourite colour was in fact blue. He preferred the calmer tones of blue, the way he felt like floating peacefully as the waves of aqua and marine washed away his thoughts when he saw the peeling walls of his childhood room or when Doyoung, bless his soul, would come up to Taeil gleefully to show him yet another light blue hoodie he bought online. But as his eyes swept over the loose fitting T-shirt Jungwoo wore on the opposite side of the table for the nth time, he figured that the light colour (not pale, not fluorescent) suited the younger quite well. 

The pretty pink blush settled over the now blonde boy’s cheeks and his pale but healthy skin went with the orange beautifully. It made the boy look, simple as the picture was (no makeup, a simple shirt and white shorts under the table) so out of this world Taeil could see the light emitting from him, creating a halo that traced his frame and bounced at the very tips of his golden hair. His heart ached and ached to be painted in orange, to suffocate in the warm feeling that only arose when Jungwoo smiled.

“Taeil hyung, you alright? You’ve been zoning out quite a lot,” a soft voice murmured and Taeil gazed at the lips that made a sound so sweet; his voice holding the delicacy that flowed in his aura. He really could stare at them forever- the curve of his bow, the slight pout Jungwoo enjoyed accentuating when he was irritated, the way the were always so full of life and colour compared to his skin and-  
“Hyung? Hello?” Jungwoo spoke with concern laced into his words, in such a way Taeil could never master. Innocence seemed to flood out of the boy in orange and Taeil couldn’t help but want to swim in it.

“Huh? No, I’m fine ’woo, just tired. I like your shirt, by the way- suits you,” Taeil quipped feintly.  
The younger boy’s lips quirked up ever so slightly and the shorter couldn’t help but mirror his expression, because surely it must be beyond reality to hold that much beauty in a single being.  
“Thank you hyungie,” he replied shyly, a fiercer blush tainting his cheeks and Taeil’s weak heart soared into the sky. It was sunset, he guessed as his heart danced in the mirage of honey and fire embers. An odd combination, but people only really wonder about the strange things in life.

“Lucas let me borrow it,” Jungwoo whispers dreamily, and, as the sun sets lower, a harsh wind blows all the embers out until all that’s left is an ugly indigo that is just so not Jungwoo- the thought alone leaves the piece of the elder drenched in the coldness of the late blue sky.   
It’s not the first time the sun has gone down; in fact, it's a dreary cycle that repeats itself over and over without end, and Taeil has found some comfort in it because he knows what will happen till the end of his days. The sun rises gracefully, blessing the world and all else with the warmth of its presence, and when it is time for it to rest and it floats between sleep and life, Taeil gets to face the star of his life. But then, Taeil’s heart dances too high and by then the sun has fallen into its slumber, leaving the elder’s world so lifeless he can only hope to glow in the remnants of the sunrays left behind every single time.   
Taeil knows he can never truly be with the sun, because that’s just not how the cycle works. But that doesn’t mean his lovesick heart won’t make the most out of every fleeting sunrise and sunset.

At first, it is okay, but then Taeil finds out that he can’t really pull away from the waves of aqua and marine that get bigger and bigger until he’s in too deep to get out.  
Such a shame Taeil never really learnt how to swim.   
Still, said boy is unafraid of the water that travels to his airways and burns his lungs until he shouldn’t be able to breathe.   
“Oh really? That’s really sweet,” 

Taeil notices that the world seems to have turned a bit more dull, so the man only smiles brighter to compensate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too proud of this one but you've gotta start somewhere, you know? It's a bit incohesive so I apologise if it doesn't make much sense. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
